wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bubbles/Gallery
File:Hats(episode)Opening1.png|Captain Feathersword File:Hats(episode)Opening2.png|Captain Feathersword pointing to the blue door File:Hats(episode)Opening3.png|"Hi, I'm Anthony." File:Hats(episode)Opening4.png|"I'm Murray." File:Hats(episode)Opening5.png|"I'm Jeff." File:Hats(episode)Opening6.png|"I'm Greg." File:Hats(episode)Opening7.png|"That went well, didn't it? Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Whoa!" File:Hats(episode)Opening8.png|Captain collapsing File:RompBompaStompTVPrologue1.png|Captain doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp File:RompBompaStompTVPrologue2.png|Captain and Greg File:RompBompaStomp(2002)1.png|Romp Bomp A Stomp File:RompBompaStomp(2002)2.png|Dorothy, Anthony, and Greg File:RompBompaStomp(2002)3.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)4.png|Jeff playing the Red Starry Keyboard File:RompBompaStomp(2002)5.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)6.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)7.png|Murray playing Maton guitar File:RompBompaStomp(2002)8.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)9.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)10.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)11.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)12.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony File:RompBompaStomp(2002)13.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)14.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)15.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)16.png File:NetworkWigglesNews.png|Network Wiggles News File:HighandLow1.png File:HighandLow2.png File:HighandLow3.png|Greg File:HighandLow4.png|Dorothy and the kids File:HighandLow5.png|Little girl File:HighandLow6.png|Dorothy File:HighandLow7.png|Toy trucks File:HighandLow8.png|Little boy File:HighandLow9.png|A toy tow truck File:HighandLow10.png File:HighandLow11.png File:HighandLow12.png File:HighandLow13.png File:HighandLow14.png File:HighandLow15.png|Bulldozer File:HighandLow16.png File:HighandLow17.png File:HighandLow18.png|Greg making a self portrait File:HighandLow19.png|Greg holding up a self portrait File:HighandLow20.png|Greg and Captain Feathersword File:HighandLow21.png|Captain Feathersword File:HighandLow22.png|"Bubbling Bubbles? How can there be bubbling bubbles?" File:HighandLow23.png|Weather: Bubbling Bubbles File:HighandLow24.png|"Back to you, Greg." File:HighandLow25.png|Greg blowing bubbles File:HighandLow26.png|Greg announcing sports File:HighandLow27.png|The Wiggly Friends File:HighandLow28.png|The kids File:HighandLow29.png File:HighandLow30.png|The Wiggly Friends getting in their sacks File:HighandLow31.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery32.png|Stock footage File:HighandLow32.png|Dorothy and Wags' sacks File:HighandLow33.png File:HighandLow34.png|The kids cheering File:HighandLow35.png|Wags and Dorothy File:HighandLow36.png File:HighandLow37.png|Wags, Dorothy, and Captain File:HighandLow38.png|Henry, Wags, and Dorothy File:HighandLow39.png|The girls File:HighandLow40.png|Sports: Sack Races File:HighandLow41.png|Captain falling down File:HighandLow42.png|Henry and Wags File:HighandLow43.png|Henry, Captain, and Dorothy File:HighandLow44.png|Henry and Captain File:HighandLow45.png|Henry and Dorothy File:HighandLow46.png|Henry File:HighandLow47.png File:HighandLow48.png File:HighandLow49.png File:HighandLow50.png|Captain's sack File:HighandLow51.png|Captain falling down File:HighandLow52.png File:HighandLow53.png File:HighandLow54.png File:HighandLow55.png|Greg in a sack File:HighandLow56.png|Greg signing off File:HighandLow57.png|Greg and Wags File:HighandLow58.png|Greg, Wags, and Captain File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|"And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement." File:WearingaHat1.png|Hot Jeff File:WearingaHat2.png|Jeff File:WearingaHat3.png File:WearingaHat4.png File:WearingaHat5.png File:WearingaHat6.png|Community Service Announcement: Wearing a Hat File:Anthony'sWorkshopAnimation.png|Anthony's Workshop File:BubblePaintings1.png|Anthony's Workshop: Bubble Paintings File:BubblePaintings2.png|Anthony File:BubblePaintings3.png|Green bubble paint File:BubblePaintings4.png File:BubblePaintings5.png|Anthony and the kids File:BubblePaintings6.png|Alex talks about how to do bubble paintings. File:BubblePaintings7.png|Blue bubble paint File:BubblePaintings8.png File:BubblePaintings9.png|Alex, Anthony, and Serena File:BubblePaintings10.png|Alex blowing his blue bubble painting File:BubblePaintings11.png File:BubblePaintings12.png File:BubblePaintings13.png|Alex File:BubblePaintings14.png|Alex and Serena File:BubblePaintings15.png|Alex's bubble painting File:BubblePaintings16.png File:BubblePaintings17.png|Anthony, Oscar, and Georgie File:BubblePaintings18.png File:BubblePaintings19.png File:BubblePaintings20.png File:BubblePaintings21.png File:BubblePaintings22.png File:MurrayandhisMirrorClone.png|Murray and his mirror clone File:MurrayandhisMirrorClone2.png|Murray and his mirror clone taking the ball File:Where'sJeff?1.png|Jeff sleeping at Network Wiggles File:Where'sJeff?2.png|Greg, Jeff, and Dorothy File:Where'sJeff?3.png|Jeff, Greg, Dorothy, and Anthony File:Where'sJeff?4.png|Jeff, Greg, and Anthony File:Where'sJeff?5.png|Jeff sleeping on the Big Red Car Kiddie Ride V2 File:Where'sJeff?6.png|The Wiggles File:Where'sJeff?7.png|Jeff sleeping at Hoyts Cinema File:Where'sJeff?8.png|Jeff and the three Murrays File:Where'sJeff?9.png|Jeff sleeping in his bed File:Where'sJeff?10.png|Greg and Jeff File:Where'sJeff?11.png|Murray, Jeff, and Greg File:Where'sJeff?12.png|Greg, Anthony, and Murray File:Where'sJeff?13.png|"Looky, looky here" File:Where'sJeff?14.png|"Looky, looky there" File:Where'sJeff?15.png|"Looky, looky, looky, looky" File:Where'sJeff?16.png|"Looky everywhere" File:Where'sJeff?17.png|"Looky, looky here" File:Where'sJeff?18.png|"Looky, looky there" File:Where'sJeff?19.png|"Looky, looky, looky, looky" File:Where'sJeff?20.png|"Why-yi-yi-yi" File:Where'sJeff?21.png|Jeff sleeping while fishing File:Where'sJeff?22.png|Jeff and Anthony File:Where'sJeff?23.png|Jeff sleeping at State Rail Authority of NSW File:Where'sJeff?24.png|Jeff and Murray File:Where'sJeff?25.png|Jeff sleeping on a pile of balloons File:Where'sJeff?26.png|The Wiggles on a pile of balloons File:Where'sJeff?27.png|Greg, Anthony, and Murray walking arm to arm File:Where'sJeff?28.png|Where's Jeff? File:Where'sJeff?29.png|Jeff sleeping on the beach File:Where'sJeff?30.png|Jeff and Anthony on the beach File:Where'sJeff?31.png|Jeff sleeping on a rowboat File:Where'sJeff?32.png|Murray and Jeff on a rowboat File:Where'sJeff?33.png|Jeff and Wags File:Where'sJeff?34.png|Jeff sleeping in the Sydney Symphony Orchestra File:Where'sJeff?35.png|Jeff and Anthony in the Sydney Symphony Orchestra File:Where'sJeff?36.png|Jeff sleeping on a slippery dip File:Where'sJeff?37.png|Jeff waking up on a slippery dip File:Where'sJeff?38.png|The Wiggles and the koalas File:Where'sJeff?39.png|Jeff sleeping at the Manly Art Gallery and Museum File:Where'sJeff?40.png|Jeff sleeping at a snake exhibit File:Where'sJeff?41.png|Jeff sleeping at home while watching TV File:Where'sJeff?42.png|Jeff sleeping in front of Archibald Fountain File:Where'sJeff?43.png|A para-glide File:Where'sJeff?44.png|Jeff sleeping on a para-glide File:Where'sJeff?45.png|Jeff sleeping on a pile of potatoes File:Where'sJeff?46.png|Jeff sleeping at the library File:Captain'sMagicButtonsAnimation.png|Captain's Magic Buttons File:BubblePaintings23.png File:BubblePaintings24.png|Captain and Anthony File:BubblePaintings25.png File:BubblePaintings26.png File:BubblePaintings27.png File:BubblePaintings28.png File:Hats1.png|Hats File:Hats2.png File:Hats3.png File:Hats4.png File:Hats5.png File:Hats6.png File:Hats7.png File:Hats8.png File:Hats9.png File:Hats10.png File:Hats11.png File:Hats12.png File:Hats13.png File:Hats14.png|Anthony, Jeff, and Murray File:Hats15.png|Greg as a policeman File:Hats16.png File:Hats17.png File:Hats18.png File:Hats19.png File:Hats20.png File:Hats21.png File:Hats22.png|Jeff and Anthony playing trumpets File:Hats23.png File:Hats24.png|Greg in the red coat uniform File:Hats25.png|The Other Wiggles in the red coat uniforms File:Hats26.png File:Hats27.png File:Hats28.png|Greg wearing fireman's hat File:Hats29.png|Greg and Jeff File:Hats30.png File:Hats31.png File:Hats32.png|Anthony and Murray playing trumpets File:Hats33.png File:Hats34.png File:Hats35.png File:Hats36.png File:Hats37.png File:Hats38.png File:Hats39.png File:Hats40.png File:Hats41.png File:Hats42.png File:Hats43.png File:Hats44.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles in the red coats File:Hats45.png|The Awake Wiggles in the red coat uniforms File:Hats46.png File:Hats47.png|Murray and Jeff in the red coat uniforms File:Hats48.png|The Wiggles in the red coat uniforms File:MusicWithMurrayAnimation.png|Music With Murray File:HighandLow59.png|Jeff, Murray, and the kids File:HighandLow60.png File:HighandLow61.png|The oscilloscope File:HighandLow62.png File:HighandLow63.png|The kids File:HighandLow64.png|Jeff and Murray File:HighandLow65.png|Jeff playing his keyboard File:HighandLow66.png File:HighandLow67.png File:HighandLow68.png File:HighandLow69.png File:HighandLow70.png File:HighandLow71.png File:HighandLow72.png File:HighandLow73.png File:HighandLow74.png File:HighandLow75.png|Murray and the kids File:HighandLow76.png File:HighandLow77.png File:HighandLow78.png File:HighandLow79.png File:HighandLow80.png File:HighandLow81.png File:HighandLow82.png File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|"And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement." File:StopandSmelltheFlowers1.png|Greg File:StopandSmelltheFlowers2.png|Greg and the flowers File:StopandSmelltheFlowers3.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement: Stop and Smell the Flowers File:StopandSmelltheFlowers4.png File:StopandSmelltheFlowers5.png|Greg sneezing File:StopandSmelltheFlowers6.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement: Use a Tissue File:StopandSmelltheFlowers7.png File:StopandSmelltheFlowers8.png|Greg uses a tissue but sneezes. File:StopandSmelltheFlowers9.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement: See a Doctor File:StopandSmelltheFlowers10.png|Greg leaves to go see a doctor. File:GulpGulp-TVPrologue.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:GulpGulp1.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:GulpGulp2.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:GulpGulp3.jpg|Jeff and Murray File:GulpGulp4.jpg File:GulpGulp5.png File:GulpGulp6.png|The Wiggles playing their instruments File:GulpGulp7.png|Jeff playing his accordion File:GulpGulp8.png|Anthony, Jeff, and Murray File:GulpGulp9.png|Greg File:GulpGulp10.jpg|Anthony playing the drums File:GulpGulp11.png|"It's called agua, too." File:GulpGulp12.png|The Wiggles drinking water File:GulpGulp13.png|Greg playing the yellow Maton electric guitar File:GulpGulp14.jpg|Water File:JeffandhisMirrorClone.png|Jeff and his mirror clone File:Where'sJeff?Animation.png|Where's Jeff? File:BubblePaintings29.png File:BubblePaintings30.png|"And here's your host, Greg Wiggle." File:BubblePaintings31.png|Greg File:BubblePaintings32.png|Greg and Murray File:BubblePaintings33.png File:BubblePaintings34.png File:BubblePaintings35.png File:BubblePaintings36.png File:BubblePaintings37.png|Jeff sleeping at Hoyts Cinema File:BubblePaintings38.png File:BubblePaintings39.png|Murray File:BubblePaintings40.png File:BubblePaintings41.png File:BubblePaintings42.png File:BubblePaintings43.png|"1, 2, 3." File:BubblePaintings44.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:BubblePaintings45.png File:BubblePaintings46.png|"I've just missed the whole movie and I really wanted to see that one." File:BubblePaintings47.png|"Oh well, back to Network Wiggles." File:BubblePaintings48.png|Greg, Jeff, and Murray File:BubblePaintings49.png|Greg and Murray signing off File:BubblePaintings50.png File:TheWigglesinaCrazySpiral.jpg|The Wiggles in a crazy spiral File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!1.jpg|"Welcome to Network Wiggles." File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!2.png|Joseph and Dominic clicking the clapper File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!3.jpg|Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!4.jpg|The Wiggly Friends File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!5.png|"Lights, File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!6.png|Camera, File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!7.png|Action!" File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!8.png|"Wiggles!" File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!9.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening46.png|"Lights, File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!11.png|Camera, File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!12.jpg|Action!" File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!13.png|"Wiggles!" File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!14.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!15.jpg|Greg and Murray playing Maton guitars File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!16.jpg|Jeff playing the Red Starry Keyboard File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!17.png|"Lights, File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!18.png|Camera, File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!19.png|Action, File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!20.jpg|Wiggles!" File:Episode17(22-Minute)endcredits1.png|The end credits File:Episode17(22-Minute)endcredits2.png File:Episode17(22-Minute)endcredits3.png File:Episode17(22-Minute)endcredits4.png File:Episode17(22-Minute)endcredits5.png File:Episode17(22-Minute)endcredits6.png File:Episode17(22-Minute)endcredits7.png File:Episode17(22-Minute)endcredits8.png File:Episode17(22-Minute)endcredits9.png File:Episode17(22-Minute)endcredits10.png File:Episode17(22-Minute)endcredits11.png File:Episode17(22-Minute)endcredits12.png File:Episode17(22-Minute)endcredits13.png File:Episode17(22-Minute)endcredits14.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!30.jpg|Captain Feathersword on TV File:Episode17(22-Minute)endcredits15.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!31.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group File:Episode17(22-Minute)endcredits16.png File:Episode17(22-Minute)endcredits17.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!33.png|Anthony, Greg, and Murray File:Episode17(22-Minute)endcredits18.png File:Episode17(22-Minute)endcredits19.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening47.png File:Episode17(22-Minute)endcredits20.png File:Episode17(22-Minute)endcredits21.png File:Episode17(22-Minute)endcredits22.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!38.png File:Episode17(22-Minute)endcredits23.png File:Episode17(22-Minute)endcredits24.png File:Episode17(22-Minute)endcredits25.png File:Episode17(22-Minute)endcredits26.png File:Episode17(22-Minute)endcredits27.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!42.png File:Episode17(22-Minute)endcredits28.png File:Episode15(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits27.png|Murray in the credits File:Episode17(22-Minute)endcredits29.png|Anthony in the credits File:Episode15(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits28.png|Greg in the credits File:Episode17(22-Minute)endcredits30.png|Jeff in the credits File:Episode17(22-Minute)endcredits31.png File:Episode17(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing1.png File:Episode17(22-Minute)endcredits32.png|The Wiggles in the credits File:Episode17(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing2.png|The Wiggles File:Episode17(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing3.png|The Wiggles waving goodbye File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-YellowBackground.png|Endboard of a yellow background Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 3 Galleries Category:2002 Category:TV Galleries Category:2002 Episode Galleries